


Do Me a Favor

by murderspice



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/pseuds/murderspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do me a favor and be my first kiss?"<br/>A prompt sent to me over Tumblr. Dirk's POV. </p><p>Jane has never been kissed. Dirk has no idea when he fell for her.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So ye. This was a request I got over anon on tumblr.  
> "Could you please please please write some DirkJane? I love your writing! Maybe like their first kiss?"  
> It's a lot more loosely written than my other fics, because I wrote it on my phone's note pad whenever I got ideas for it. So this has been a wip for months, yay for lack of consistency  
> Enjoy!

You always thought that she would smell sweet. She didn't. Not always.

It wasn't bad, really. Just...surprising. The aroma of confections was only temporary on her skin, although it was an almost constant scent that she carried. She hadn't had the chance to bake this week, you guess.

Her lips, though. They tasted sweet. Sweeter than anything you'd ever indulged in. 

You don't really know how you got into this situation; it just kind of happened.

-

It felt like Jane and you had been best friends for ages. You bonded over stupid high school crushes. That in itself was pretty ironic, because you hated each other for a while _because_ of a stupid high school crush. You tried to be enemies, you really did. It was easier to break her heart if she was your enemy. Easier to take Jake English, the object of both of your affections, and fly away with him thinking that she was the only thing between you.

You were super fucking wrong, that's for sure. Now, you both look back at the time when you hated each other, and laugh your asses off. Jake was still a close friend, now that you all had made up and talked through the shit that went down. Roxy had called you all morons afterwards, of course. Not even five years after the whole fiasco, your blonde friend asked Jake out herself. A few years later, and they were traveling the world together on their combined trust funds. And you were happy for them. Jane was, too. But somehow, you still felt that odd twinge of guilt every time you saw them share a kiss. Jane told you she felt the same. 

-

Relationships are weird. And moronic as fuck. That's what you two had decided.

"It's just so weird that most people feel the need to validate their self worth through other people," she said once, leaning back into the couch next to you. You tapped the left trigger of your controller, firing a pistol at an unsuspecting guard. Jane giggled as you struggled to remain anonymous after that, swearing and pressing just a bit too hard on the joystick, as if it would make the assassin run faster. "Having trouble, there?"

"Yeah," you replied after settling the assassin in a haystack. She raised an eyebrow with a grin. "About the self worth thing, I mean," you recovered. She gave you that look that said sure, Dirk, whatever you say, as well as a shrug. You continued. "People are so dependent on each other for approval. You don't need to hear jack shit from anybody to know who and what you are."

"True," she said, her smile turning sad. "But it sure is easier that way."

There was something about Jane that really made you think. She was perceptive in a way that made significant others look petty. You and Jake had your fair share of deep talks, but always ended with more of a "that's rough, buddy" attitude. It was understood that the other was having troubles, but it wasn't a deeply rooted understanding of the situation itself.

That may or may not have been because you were highschoolers, but you couldn't deny that Jane was so easily able to live in your shoes and help you make a decision as if she had lived in those shoes for as long as you had. She wasn't perfect in her problem solving, but she recognized that her answer wasn't always the right one for you (which, admittedly, had taken some getting used to for her).

Jane also had the most accurate bullshit detector you had ever seen. All those days when you had told her that you were fine, when in reality you were on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she knew. On the day that she found out you and Jake were no more, she messaged you and asked if you were alright. You said yeah, and that she was free to have the jungle boy. She disagreed. When he asked what she disagreed with, him being fine or her being able to date Jake, she replied all of the above.

-

You thought you'd never see her in person again. And that was okay. You were okay, really. Just the only person you could talk to without worrying about romance, practically gone from your life, since you were now enrolled in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, South Dakota, at a technical school that you only went to because your brother recommended it.

"You've got to be shitting me, Bro."

"Nah," he replied smoothly, flipping through TV channels. "It's physically impossible to give birth through the anus."

"Why South Dakota?" you ask, ignoring his lame comment.

"Why not? It's cheap, not hard to find a job, and gives you plenty of time to find what you want to do."  
You sighed. "I know what I want to do in general. Just not the specifics."

"Exactly. And you don't care for the Ivy League shit. So just go to a technical school with a metric butt ton of programs for less money. They have those in South Dakota."  
Well, he wasn't wrong. You looked up the schools there and found one in a southeastern city with a tuition that was cheaper than what you could find in Houston.

When you left for the midwest, your brother escorted you to the airport (which meant he was escorted by his own guard just in case an errant fan decided to ruin the goodbye).

"Why did you recommend South Dakota?"

"Honestly?" He asked, a grin on his face. "I said it for shits and giggles. But my impromptu argument was pretty convincing, huh?"

-

College was a breeze. Your courses were easy for you, and you usually finished your projects early. It was all hands-on. So much better than the daily homework bullshit you used to get (and neglect) every day.

Relationships never lasted long. But that was okay with you.

It wasn't until your second year that you saw Jane again. She was still all smiles and jokes, even with your coffee (lukewarm, thank god) staining her shirtfront.

“How long did it take for you to calculate the trajectory of this coffee spill just right to get my attention?” she asked, raising her eyebrow and trying to hold back her grin.

“Two point three seconds,” you snarked back, before she pulled you into a tight hug. You returned it, grinning at her giggles. Until you realized that she was deliberately soaking your shirt with her own. "Damn, you clever minx of a woman."

She laughed even harder, squeezing you until you could barely feel your torso. She was one strong woman.

Jane lived an hour away, but worked in town She was also at a technical school, but the one she went to had a culinary program. Yours didn't. She worked at a bakery downtown, but didn't have enough money to get an apartment down there. Naturally, you offered up your own, despite the small space and only one bed.

And naturally, she said yes.

 -

When she moved in a week later, it's almost as if she never left your life. She grinned when everything was unloaded, commenting that she felt like they were having a "permanent sleepover". You're back to bantering and shenanigans in no time.

Sometimes she slept on your futon, and other times she just crawled into the other side of your bed. Sometimes, although a rare occurrence, she crawled in upside down just to surprise you when you wake up to the smell of her anything-but-dainty feet.   
She makes breakfast on the days she doesn't have class, claiming that your habits of picking up fast food breakfast will kill you faster. You started to make food yourself every now and then, and contrary to popular belief, it's not terrible. You're really good at making chicken curry, apparently. Jane loved it.

She helped you when you had to study economics, and in return, you taught her a little bit about bio-engineering. Both subjects are pretty boring if you don't have any inclination to learn them. But you somehow ended up having fun with it.

She didn't question you when you asked her to leave the apartment for a while so you could have yet another dinner date this month with yet another new boyfriend, so long as you don't question her when she went on blind dates over the weekends.

-

After rejecting and being rejected a few more times that month, you had given up. Jane was there, though. She found you when the last date bailed. You were working, slumped over the coffee table, and she dropped her bags to sit next to you, waiting for a pause in your work before trying to talk.

"How are you?" She asked simply. You responded with a snort. There was nothing simpler to say or do that reflected your outlook on your life at that very moment. The futon shifted as she leaned back into it. "I feel the exact same way."

You stayed like that for a few minutes, her relaxing and you tampering with an animatronic hand. Then, she sat up again. "Let's go somewhere."

You quirk an eyebrow, but don't turn to look at her. "Like where?" You ask flatly.

"I don't care. We just need a pick me up. Both of us." She stands, grabbing her keys from where she flung them. "How about coffee at the falls? My treat."

-

Falls Park wasn't very far from your apartment. The 'park' part was always weird to you, since there was barely any park space around the large network of waterfalls. Where there wasn't a body of water, there was a tourist attraction. An elevator that led to a spectacular view I the entire park. A folkish gift shop full of handmade knick-knacks. The ruins of an old mill re-purposed into a performance area. There was also a cafe in the park, across the bridge that hovered over the ever kinetic falls, but you and Jane were assholes. You stopped by Starbucks before heading over there, just so you could kill time and piss the park employees off.

The falls weren't fenced in, so anybody was free to walk about the formations of rock that were stable enough to stand on (almost all of them were). Sometimes, you and Jane would try and get from one side of the river to the other, hopping from rock to rock. It was tricky, but possible. Today, you two just climbed to a nice rocky perch and sat there, overlooking the tops of the falls in front of you while sipping at your coffee.

"Considering it's spring, it's actually pretty fucking nice out," you said. South Dakota weather was a bitch. It was usually snowing around his time, but today the water wasn't frozen, and the two of you were actually being cooled by the breeze, as opposed to shivering from head to toe.

"Hmm? Oh, I hadn't noticed. I guess I'm already used to this god forsaken weather!"

Her smile was genuine, but faint. She was thinking of other things. You were surprised you weren't doing the same. You didn't give her shit for it.

"So...mind if I asked what happened tonight?"

"Tate was a no show. Broke up over text message," you sighed, resting your elbows onto your knees. "They called me a whore, too. Not sure why they felt that needed to be said."

Jane wrapped one arm around your shoulders and squeezed. "Maybe they're secretly the whore and didn't want you to catch on," she said half heartedly. "Or maybe they're a double agent, a non-whore pretending to be a whore pretending to not be a whore."

You snorted, butting your head against her arm before leaning forward to your knees again. "The ultimate plot twist at my expense. How cinematic."

The two of you sat in silence for a while, watching the foam at the bottom of the falls dissolve as it flowed further down the stream. On a lower level of river and rocks, you could see a family taking pictures in tacky Christmas hats, even though it was the middle of June. Midwestern people were so odd. Very family driven. And stubborn. When you finished your coffee, you set the cup on the rocks behind you.

"What is it like?"

The question was softly delivered; you almost didn't hear it. You looked up at Jane with a quizzical look. "What is what like?"

"Being in a relationship," she answered, fiddling with the lid of her coffee cup. She let out a small snort. "In middle school, guys used to ask me out as a joke. That's closest I've ever gotten to a real relationship."

You couldn't help but snort, too. Middle school was cringe-worthy for everyone. You punched a kid in the nose once in tech ed because he fucked up the programming on the robot that you were both getting graded for. You took that shit way too seriously.

To answer her question, you shrugged. "I've been told a lot of shit about romance in my lifetime, and none of my relationships have ever fit the descriptions. Although that may be because I'm very much not heterosexual, and the romance in the media is always as hetero as possible."

Before you could continue, you heard her murmur 'AHAP' and giggle. You cracked a smile.

"But yeah, if you're the type to feel romantic attraction, and that's not there when you want it, it's a pretty bland relationship. Which is what I'm going through, I think. I haven't felt that kind of thing for at least a few months."

"Months? Weren't you longtime dating a guy for longer?"

The reminder sends a bit of pain to your chest, but time has dulled the sensation significantly. "Yeah," you sigh. "But after a couple weeks of my brain working too fucking hard, I realized his personality and mine weren't compatible. But he was still pretty damn attractive. And he really liked me. So I didn't want to let him down."

"I wish I had that," she mumbled. "The compatability, I mean. Somebody to just enjoy life with knowing that you two fit together like a puzzle."

"Woah there Jane, getting pretty soulmatey up in here."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I know, but I have no real experience! I'm a hopeless romantic with no sources of my own."

"Well I just happen to have some sources you could use, super reliable and in MLA format."

The two of you laughed a little more before falling into silence again. Jane set her head on your shoulder. She shivered as the wind began to cool down. You wrapped your arm around her shoulders and rubbed her side, attempting to warm her up. She muttered a small thanks. After that, she was all thoughts and silence again. You weren't sure what was going through her head until she blurted it out a moment later.

"I've never been kissed."

It had taken you aback, naturally. You never knew that. When you looked to her, her face was far from lightly dusted pink. For lack of a better term, she was a tomato in a peacoat.

"Really?" you asked quietly. She hid her face in your sleeve.

"Gosh, it's so embarrassing!" She griped, the sound muffled into your arm. You chuckled.

"Jane, it's okay-"

"No, it isn't," she insisted. "I don't care what people say about it. But I care about what I think, and I think it's very much not okay that I've never been kissed. I feel like...I've been skipped, like kisses are a thing you do in high school and then you look back on it and it's embarrassing, but you still had the experience. You managed to connect to somebody in a way you never have before. And knowing that I've never done the gosh darn thing makes me feel so...loveless." She stopped, her brows smushed together sadly. "It's stupid, I know. I've just never had anybody to be my first kiss."

You feared that you would regret this later, that you were acting on your own loneliness or some shit like that, but you took a deep breath and said, "You know, I would be willing to be your first kiss."

She didn't back away like you thought she would. Instead, she slowly turned to you, her eyes shining with tears that had almost overflown. "...What?"

She looked so...confused. It made you backtrack, staring back out at the falls and apologizing. "Forget I said it, that was fucking stupid-"

"Dirk."

You peeked back at her, trying to keep the embarrassment rising to your face down in the pit of your stomach where it belonged. "Yes, Jane?"

"...Would you do me a favor?"

You quirked an eyebrow upwards. "Sure?"

"Be my first kiss."

Jane. Sweet, adorable, sassy Jane was staring into your fucking soul. If it had been anybody else, you would have immediately insisted on dropping the subject. But you couldn't bring yourself to look away.

You didn't say anything, instead surging forward to plant a soft kiss on her parted lips before she could get a word in. She kissed back, somewhat tentatively but with so much enthusiasm.

You showed her the ropes, taking is slow and letting her set a pace. Jane's hand fisted into your shirt, and you moved so that you could hold her face in your hands as you deepened the kiss. When you finally did pull away, she blushed again, and it made you want to laugh. Even in a situation like this, she managed to make the entire mood lighten with just her presence.

She gave you a peck on the cheek after it was all over with, a soft smile gracing her face. "Thank you, Dirk."

You always thought that she would smell sweet. She didn't.

But she was sweet in every other god damn sense of the word.

"Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how I know so much about South Dakota it's not like I was raised there pshhhhh
> 
> Comments, Questions, Concerns? Hit me up in the comments yooo ^u^


End file.
